Adventure
by DooweeBipBopBamLookAtThisLamb
Summary: Summary: Haley Lilian Potter is flawless, she would do everything to make anything right, but what would she do when it's her that was wrong all along? Not your regular time travelling fic
1. Chapter 1

Adventure

Summary: Haley Lilian Potter is flawless, she would do everything to make anything right, but what would she do when it's her that was wrong all along? Not your regular time travelling fic

Prolugue

"Morning Dad!"Haley yelled as soon as she went down the stairs she saw her three younger siblings glare at her

"How can you be so happy in the morning?"James asked annoyed

"that's because me unlike you wake up above 7 am"she said smilling and grinning Al groaned

"I just woke up a few minutes ago and it's 9:30"he said glaring at the clock, Lily yelped as she almost fell from her chair apparently too tired to be proper

"Haley sit down"Mum said "It 's time to eat"

"and it's beacon and pancakes!"my Dad said placing the table down Haley noticed that his eyes were also drowsy

"what time did you sleep?"Haley demanded

"Long enough"Harry said smilling at his eldest daughter she huffed before sitting

"and she finally sat!"James exclaimed

"have you guys packed you stuff yet?"Ginny asked we all nodded simulatingly Lily started smilling

"I'm soo Excited going to The Burrow!"she excaimed

"we go to The Burrow every summer"Al said

"Don't ruin my fun"Lily said pointing her fork at him the pancake flew towards him hitting him in the face, Lily gigled

"Lily!"Ginny scolded Harry chuckled

"Yeah Al Don't ruin her fun"James said snickering Haley rolled her eyes

"Ha Ha Very funny"Al said removing the pancake from him

"behave okay? Me and Your father will just have to attend to a few meetings in the ministry"Mum said Haley rolled her eyes again

"Do you really have to?"she said "I mean Without Uncle Kings the ministry is nothing but a bunch of Perverts" the younger Potters and Harry burst out laughing

"Shush and Stop acting like your father"Mum said but she was laughing as well the Potters stood up done eating took their packed luggage and went to the fireplace

"you know what to do"Harry said

"Of course we do!"James exclaimed "We're old enough"he said Al snorted

"that doesn't mean your more intelligent now than before, I quite think it's the opposite"He said before walking up getting floo "The Burrow!"

"and you call me Immature"James said before hopping (literally) at the fireplace making powder come up he grinned "The Burrow!"

"I feel so good at the fact that I won't get efected with James desires"Lily said stepping in "The Burrow"

"Talk about mini styles of Drama huh Dad,Mum"Haley said grinnning before her face turning Serious "Don't Get into trouble"she added both Harry and Ginny smile "through I can say the same for myself can I? The Burrow!"

"It scares me Gin"Harry said wrapping his arms around his wife "The fact that Haley is so much like me"Ginny laughed before saying

"someone has to take it from you"she said

"I just hope that she won't have an 'adventure' like ours"Harry said Ginny smirked

"You're such a softie Merlin"She said now talking as Freya

"Of course not Freya!"he said "C'mon Lets go"


	2. I'm sorry not update :SOPA

Hello I just really want to say that SOPA is back it's about an act that Obama is doing that will STOP absolutely everything important (to fangirls and boys) No more Tumblr No more No More Wattpad No More Fanart and etc. Please help us stop this hideous thing petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop- sopa -2014/ q0Vkk0Zr I'm sorry if I already posted this just erase all the space all you have to do is make an account (if you don't have one yet) -HaleyBlack'cile'coldfire oh and as for my updates... just wait 


	3. BIPBOPBAMLOOKATTHISLAMB

This is a little something that I made about Harry Potter I Own Nothing So... James Charlus Potter: David Tennant:Gryffindor Sirius Orion Black: Ben Barnes:Gryffindor Remus Lupin:James McAvoy:Gryffindor Peter Pettigrew: Teddy Remus Lupin: William Mosley Victoire Weasley: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: Bradley James James Sirius Potter: Andrew Garfield Albus Severus Potter:Colin Morgan Lily Luna Potter:Karen Gillan Rose Weasley:Alex Kingston Hugo Weasley: Lorcan Scamander:Benedict Cumberbatch Lysander Scamander:Benedict Cumberbatch Dominique Weasley: Fred Weasley II: Louis Weasley: Martin Freeman Lucy Weasley: Molly Weasley: Roxanne Weasley:Kristen Dunst 


End file.
